Known sebaceous secretion inhibiting agents include anti-male sex hormone agents, vitamin A acid, royal jelly acid [Nichihi Kaishi, Vol. 98, No. 4, pp. 469-475 (1988)], and p-hydroxybenzoic acid derivatives (Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 153616/89).
The anti-male sex hormone agent is a substance relative to hormone metabolism, and vitamin A acid also has a hormone-like action. Exerting their action on not only sebaceous glands but other organs, these agents give rise to a great problem of systemic side effects rather than producing topical effects. Royal jelly acid and the conventional p-hydroxybenzoic acid derivatives were insufficient in their effects.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a preparation for external application to the skin which exhibits sufficient inhibitory activity on sebaceous secretion and is of high safety for human body causing no side effects.
A secondary object of the present invention is to provide a novel benzoic acid derivative which is useful as an active ingredient of the above-mentioned preparation.